


Falling Stars

by scarletsptember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't on purpose, it just happened over the course of time. It could have been anyone to notice but the only person who bothered was Peter. Maybe Peter was exactly what Stiles needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commentfic fill over from Livejournal that was prompted oh, about, two years ago. Oh and once again I started a new Tumblr up after some drama so feel free to come see what's going on in my lovely little world. http://scarletdreamsofseptember.tumblr.com/

It didn’t start out as a thing. They’d just be in the same place at the same time. It happened because Scott was too busy with Alison and Isaac to check up on him after a panic attack. Derek was still in mourning over Boyd and Erica or worried sick about Cora. Lydia was still dealing with the truth of who she actually was. His Dad was still trying to figure out who was doing all the killing in Beacon Hills. So if he wasn’t listening to their problems, Stiles was solving them.

So no, this thing between himself and Peter didn’t happen on purpose. Peter would let Stiles sit in the _quiet_ and just _think_ without having the world waiting on whatever answers he could come up with.

            When Peter started to seek him out after pack meetings or when things just weren’t going the way the pack needed them to be going, Stiles realized that he might not be as alone as he thought he once was. That maybe he had a friend in someone that maybe didn’t make much sense but it was just what he needed.

            “Do I want to know how you got up there?” Peter yelled up to Stiles where he was perched up on the roof staring up at the starry skin above him.

Stiles barely looked down at Peter when he answered, “It’s the only quiet place I could find tonight.”

It was only a few brief moments before Peter was sitting beside him on the roof. Their feet dangled off the roof, slightly swinging with the cool breeze. “You know they didn’t mean it. Right?”

Stiles ignored Peter’s words as he leaned back to rest his head against the rough roof tiles and closed his eyes. It didn’t matter if they didn’t mean what was said. It mattered that it was said. _Useless, pointless, not pack._ Stiles would give his last breath for each of those werewolves in the Hale living room. He’d do whatever he could to keep them alive and he had. He sacrificed the relationship he had with his Dad. He gave up possible dates because they needed him to find answers for them. His body was beaten, bruised and scarred with how much he had given to them. He loved them. God did he love them, so much it didn’t make sense sometimes.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Peter’s fingers intertwined with his. His heart skipped a beat and Stiles could feel the blush rise to his cheeks. No one had touched him like this in a long time. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed for someone to just _see_ what he needed for once. He didn’t think when he turned and wrapped his arms around Peter. He didn’t care that someone saw him at his most insecure moment. Comfort is what he truly wanted. Something that showed that he was part of this and that he was important to someone once again.

“You’ve always been important Stiles.” Peter whispered as he pulled Stiles closer. “They’re just angry. Upset about not getting anywhere. You’re pack Stiles.”

Stiles nodded against Peter’s shoulder, his fingers clutching at the thin cotton of Peter’s shirt. The embrace loosened and soon Stiles was lying back, his fingers entwined with Peter’s starring up at the sky. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me Stiles.” Peter whispered back. Deep eyes watching the shine of tears ebb out from the corners of Stiles’ eyes. After the air had grown cool and crisp around them, the sound of Scott’s bike rattling down the road long faded followed by the soft purr of Lydia’s car Peter broke the silence between them. He raised their joined hands and pointed upwards. “You remind me of him.”

Stiles squinted as he looked to see who Peter was talking about. “I’m not Orion. I’m nothing like him.”

“No? I think you’re unbelievably strong for a human. Resisting the bite when you’ve been offered it how many times? Staying true to yourself even when your friends are all supernaturally gifted you don’t want to change. You may not be a hunter in the strictest of sense of the word but no one would ever go against you and your thirst for knowledge. You’d fight for each and every one of us even if you hated us. You’d risk your life for us.” Peter explained before letting out a soft breath of surprise.

Stiles saw it at the same moment that Peter had. The bright light trailing across the night sky. A wish he’d hope someone would hear tonight.   _Keep them safe_.

“You still think about them now even when you’re hurt.” Peter sounded awed by the fact that Stiles could still feel that way. “If that doesn’t make you pack, the dedication you’ve shown, then no one in that room earlier was.”

Peter propped himself up on his arm and stared down at Stiles. His fingers brushing away the moisture below Stiles’ eyes. He leaned in slow enough Stiles could move if he wanted to but he didn’t. Peter pressed his lips against Stiles. It was soft and chaste for a man like Peter but it was exactly what Stiles needed. He moved a hand to the back of Peter’s neck, his fingers toying with the downy hair at the nape of Peter’s neck. “Don’t break me.”

Peter smirked at Stiles’ choice of words before he pressed his lips back down against Stiles’. His hands holding Stiles steady, “It’s not in the cards. It hasn’t been for a long time now.”


End file.
